


I'm Just Lucifer

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	I'm Just Lucifer

“Of course the damn car would stall right now, in the middle of the night and in the middle of nowhere,” you said, kicking a tire as you lifted your cellphone, trying once again to get a signal.

“Damn it!” you yelled, sticking the phone back in your pocket and pinching the bridge of your nose. You couldn’t get a signal to call Sam or Dean and you couldn’t pray to Cas because he had shut off his angel radio for the hunt they were on.

You looked back down the dark road, wondering how far of a walk it would be back to the little gas station you passed half an hour ago.

The howl of a coyote had you reaching for your gun, moving it from your ankle strap to the back of your jeans as you looked around. 

You sighed, knowing you only had one logical option left. It was the last thing you wanted to do, but staying out here with the coyotes or walking back in the pitch black didn’t seem like a good idea either. You were going to have to pray to the only other angel you knew.

“Lucifer?” you prayed. “It’s me, um, Y/N. I’m sorry to bother you but I need help. I’m stranded in the middle of nowhere and I can’t use my phone. Could you, um, help me?”

You wrapped your arms around yourself, trying to stay warm and hoping the archangel would hear your prayer and assist you.

After Chuck and Lucifer had worked together to try and stop Amara things had shifted between them and they were rebuilding their relationship. Chuck had moved Lucifer back into what you liked to call his “Nick-shaped vessel” so Cas could have his back.

You weren’t sure how Chuck and Lucifer spent most of their time but when they were on earth they usually stayed at the bunker. The Winchesters weren’t thrilled, but you can’t really say no to God. 

During their visits you had developed a weird relationship with Lucifer. Of course he scared you, he was the devil. And his sarcastic smart-ass behavior grated on your nerves. But he was also very smart. You liked listening to him give his opinion on things, and the two of you had some very interesting debates. 

“You prayed?” you heard Lucifer say, interrupting your thoughts.

You spun around to face him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know what else to do.”

He looked around at the car and the empty field beside it. “What happened?”

“I don’t know. I was driving back from Wisconsin and it just died,” you said, waving at the hood.

He moved closer. “You are uncomfortable.”

You shifted nervously. “A little bit. I hate asking anyone for help.”

“I don’t mind,” he murmured.

“Thank you,” you said. “I just need a trip back to the bunker. I’m going to leave the car. If Dean wants to fix it he can come get it. I’m not driving that thing anymore.”

He nodded, gazing out over the empty field. “I wouldn’t admit this to many but these are the things that make me appreciate my father’s creation.”

You turned to look out over at the field, pitch black except for thousands of fireflies, their lights twinkling. “It’s beautiful,” you said softly.

He took a few steps towards the field before looking back at you. “Are you coming?”

“Oh,” you whispered, moving to follow behind him. Stepping into the field, you tripped over a small hole in the ground and he reached out to steady you before continuing on until you both were standing in the middle of the empty space, surrounded by the twinkling insects.

Another coyote howled, interrupting the silence of the night and you reached back to touch your gun, making sure it was still there.

Lucifer chuckled. “You are standing beside the devil but you are scared of a dog?”

You blushed, glad he couldn’t see it in the dark. “I’m not scared of a dog, it’s a coyote, and they can be vicious if they feel threatened.”

“So can I,” he replied.

“Can you not do that?” you said.

“Do what?”

“Be all devil-ish. Just for one moment be human.”

“I’m not human, I never was. So why are you expecting me to act like one?” he asked, looking over at you in confusion.

“I’m not,” you said with a sigh. “Never mind.”

It was silent and you looked off in the distance, watching the little dancing lights.

You jumped when you felt Lucifer’s hand come down on your shoulder and you turned to look at him.

“Do you really want me to act like a human?” he said, his voice soft and lacking it usual sarcastic tone. “There is something human I’ve wanted to do for some time now.”

“Okay?” you said, curious.

His hand tightened on your shoulder as he pulled you towards his chilled body. You didn’t have a lot of time to react before he pressed his lips to yours. It was a soft kiss, just his lips against yours without a lot of movement. His first kiss.

You pulled away from him, looking into his eyes. You could see he looked hopeful and maybe a little unsure, something you never thought you would see in Lucifer’s eyes.

You wrapped your hands around his waist, moving to meet his lips again, this time taking control. Moving against him, nibbling his lower lip slightly before licking, encouraging him to open his mouth to you. You felt his hands bruising your shoulders as your tongue met his for the first time.

The feel of his forked tongue reminded you who you were kissing and you quickly pulled back, moving out of his embrace.

He looked at you, now standing feet away. “You are afraid of me.”

You shook your head. “No. I’m not afraid.”

“Then what?”

“I don’t know,” you replied honestly.

He took several steps towards you, pulling you back into his arms. “Then why flee from me?” he whispered.

“I’m a little scared,” you admitted. “But not of you. Just this. It’s not every day a girl kisses the devil and likes it.”

“I’m just Lucifer,” he said softly. “I’m an angel. Standing in the middle of a field full of twinkling lights holding a beautiful woman who I want to kiss.”

You closed your eyes as his head bent to yours again, his chilled lips moving with more confidence against yours. Your hands clutched the fabric of his over-shirt and you made a small noise of pleasure.

“I could get use to this,” you said against his lips when he pulled back to allow you to breath.

He kissed your forehead and pulled you against his chest. You felt safe and warm in his cold embrace and you smiled, realizing your life was going to change in a big way.


End file.
